


We're a mess

by AloneShadow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hurt Jim, M/M, Next fic will be written on a spaceship, Post-Star Trek (2009), Pre-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sick Bones, Taking fics to infinity and beyond, caring jim, never wrote a fic waiting in the car, they're just too cute, was actually fun to waste time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Kirk is hurt, Bones is sick. They are a mess like that.





	We're a mess

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden, unexpected fic. First attempt on this ship.

James T. Kirk opened his eyes and couldn’t stop from smiling. 

“There’s something to smile about? You just got beat up.” 

He looked at the woman that just spoke, “Uhura. Hey… why you’re upside down?” 

She sighed, shaking her head, “Because you’re laying on the ground.” 

“Oh… am I?” 

“Yes.” She said, crouching next to him, “You really can’t stop yourself from joining a fight, can you?” 

“I have a strange feeling of dejavù…” 

She smiled a bit, despite everything, “Me too.” 

“I was just celebrating… people don’t know how to celebrate anymore.” 

“And celebrating always involves a fight with someone?” 

“Huh… sometimes.” 

Uhura sighed, looking around, “You want me to call someone for you? Spock would be happy to take you back home.” 

“No, thanks,” Jim said instantly, sitting up in the little piece of a garden he was into, “A night of lectures about the unsuitable behavior of the Captain of the Enterprise? I’ll pass.” 

“Maybe would help you change your concept of celebration.” 

He took a deep breath in the fresh air of the night, “No need to bother him.” 

“I hope you have something for those bruises at home?”

“I’ll put some ice on it, don’t worry about it. I appreciate your concern, though.”

“Alright.” She stood up, and he couldn’t stop from thinking that the casual clothes were way better on her than the Starfleet uniform. “See you tomorrow, Captain.” 

He made an ironic, military salute and watched her walk back inside the bar he had no idea he had left, or how. He knew only that he was smiling when he woke up watching the stars in the sky, so he looked up again, hoping to start a new journey soon as possible… in the meanwhile, he could still do something for his need of space and stars… 

 

Walking through the white, smooth corridors of the airship had a calming effect on him. It was always a pleasure, passing through there, flying or not. The Enterprise was still waiting to depart at the moment, closed inside the Starfleet hangar like a treasure in a chest. 

Most of the lights were off, just the little one in the corners of the corridors were on after the Captain walked aboard. 

Jim was sitting in the captain’s chair in a dim light, staring at all the room while the cuts on his face started to burn and hurt a bit. He was used to it, but hell, those guys didn’t go down gently on him. Well, he didn’t either, so they were even. 

He looked down at the controls and smiled curiously, moving forward to talk in the ship’s com, “Anyone aboard?” he said in a sarcastic tone, not expecting an answer, but instead, he got a buzz. Jim frowned and pressed the com again, “Hello?” 

Another buzz, then silence. 

_There shouldn’t be anyone in here_ , Kirk thought, moving unsteadily to the controls to check and he found a sector actually active: the sickbay. 

Blinking fast to clean his vision, Jim walked there, seeing some of the light on inside the room. The door hissed open and he looked better around, “Someone’s here?” he asked, “Whoever you are, you shouldn’t be here, this is private property…” he huffed a laugh, “Come on, just show yourself so we can-“ he stopped, his eyes opened a bit more: blood on the floor, a line of blood, like something- someone, got dragged there. Jim checked himself for a weapon but he had any. Sighing, he swallowed and moved forward, “I’m Captain James Kirk, you better not- Bones?” squirting his eyes, he saw the man behind the corner, sprawled on his stomach on the floor next to one of the bed, the line of blood disappearing under his body. 

“Bones… Bones, you alright?” Jim was down next to him in a second, not sure to touch him or not, but decided that he needed to see if the Doctor was injured, so he turned him around by the shoulders and heard him groan, a cut over his forehead, some blood on the medical uniform he was wearing, “Shit- Bones, what happened? Hey, wake up!” 

“Huh…?” Bones blinked slowly, staring blankly at him for a moment, “’the hell you’re doing here?” 

“Saving your life apparently. What happened?” 

“Nothing…” 

“You’re bleeding!” 

“I know…” 

“Tell me what happened. Did someone attack you? Are they still on the ship? You saw they’re faces?” 

Bones sighed, staring tiredly at him, head against his knee, “Have you done?” 

“You’re going to tell me what happened or not?” 

“I fell… hit my head on the desk.” He tried to stand, just to fall against him again. 

Jim sighed in relief, looking back at the entrance for a moment, then at him, still unsure, “Why you crawled here? You could call for help-“ 

“I just need to lay down for a bit.” He said nervously, trying to stand once again and this time, with Kirk’s help, he managed to stay on his feet for some second, before fall against him again. 

“Alright- you sure need that.” Jim let him sit on the bed, still not sure of what to do, “You don’t look that good.” 

“You don’t say?” He snorted, “Well, nothing to see here, you can go- wherever you were going.” 

“I wasn’t going anywhere.” 

“Why you’re here then?” 

“Because I’m the Captain. Why _you’re_ here?” 

“I forgot some… stuff.” 

Jim was slowly coming back to his senses because he started to notice his slightly red face, the fast breathing, heavy eyelashes… Instinctively, he moved a hand to his forehead, like the doctor himself used to do with him multiple times. He saw him flinch back a bit, more awake and sure more nervous. 

“What are you doing?” Bones said annoyed, pushing his hand back. 

“You’re burning up… are you sick?” 

Bones tried not to look irritated as much as he really was, “No shit.” 

“Why the hell you didn’t call somebody?” 

“I don’t need a doctor. _I am_ the doctor.” 

“Even the doctor can be sick. Dammit, Bones…” Jim passed both hands over his face, hissing a bit when he touched the bruises, looking around the room and moving to the shelf. 

“What are you- Jim, put that down… hey, I told you to leave. No drunk people in here.” 

“I’m not drunk.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Really, and you’re really sick.” He murmured, keep searching. 

Bones sighed feeling his head heavy, “It could be a virus…” 

“Don’t start again…” 

“It could be infective. I haven’t done my tests, it could be anything… maybe I got something from that food Mr. Scott offered me last week… God, it was awful…” 

“Open up.” 

“Uh?- Heygh!” A thermometer put in his mouth cut him off. 

“Probably it’s just flu. Or too much stress.”

“I wender whosh to blame fo that.” He murmured with the little device between his lips.

Jim smiled a bit, “You’re the one always saying that it’s your duty to take care of me. You want to quit?” 

“Don’t tempt me.” Bones said, checking the temperature. 

Jim saw him squirt his eyes, so he took it and read, “Woah… ok. We… we’ll need something strong.” 

“It can’t be that bad.” 

“Wait-“ 

Bones tried to stand again, just to fall against his captain, “Damn it…” 

“Can you please stay in bed for once?” 

“I’ll take care of it, you can-“ 

“Hey, I’m serious, let me- Bones?” Jim saw him closing his eyes, breathing hard, “Ok. Down you go. Easy…” he slowly let him lay down again, and this time the Doctor complied silently. “You ok? You feel to throw up?” 

“Not until a moment ago…” Bones looked at the ceiling, then shook his head, trying to sit again. 

“No, you stay down.” 

“No, I am not.” 

Jim usually let the doctor win their fights, but this time was different: he grasped his shoulders tighter and pushed him down easily with a soft thud. “Bones, seriously, you’re sick. Leave it to me, ok?” 

“Leave it to you?” he echoed, “You would be able to kill me with half of the medicines we have here.” 

“It’s just flu, I don’t have to operate you, come on.” 

“I can just shake it off, you go back home and get your beauty sleep.”

Jim frowned, “You just wait for the fever to drop when you’re sick?” he asked, and watching him look away, he snorted, “Really? You can take care of the most deadly infections, but you can’t take an aspirin for yourself?” 

“I usually don’t need it.” 

“Well, you need it know.” He said, back in research. 

Bones looked at him again, staring at his back, “We take care of the others first… you should know how it works.” 

Jim moved back to him, nodding seriously, “I do. That’s why I’m here.” He then showed two little, plastic boxes, “Which one?” 

The Doctor stared at him and slowly grabbed the one on the right, but the other just nodded and moved away again. “Jim… please, just- give me that and leave. Don't you have a meeting tomorrow?” 

“I do.” 

“Then can you just-“ Bones stopped and closed his eyes again, trying not to faint. When he felt a hand over his arm, he found him staring worried, “See? That’s why I don’t want people around when I’m sick…” 

“Because you’re an arrogant, stubborn, terribly good doctor?” 

“No. Because I hate that face.” 

“What face?” 

“The face you just did.” 

The captain frowned, “I’m just worried about you.” 

“Yes, and I can’t stand that.” 

Jim stared at his feverish friend and said in disbelief, “You’re _constantly_ worried about me.” 

“That’s because-“ 

“And being a doctor doesn’t mean fear to lose me every time I left the ship, you know?” 

Bones blinked and looked at him taken aback, but the captain just smiled patiently. 

“So, can I help you now?” 

“Go away.” 

“Let me help.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Let me help you, Bones.” He said again, singsongingly. 

“No, get out.” 

“Did I hurt your feelings?” 

“I’m gonna hurt you physically if you don’t-“ Bones was interrupted when Jim hovered over him and leaned down to kiss him, keeping his face still with a hand. Struck in surprise for a moment, he then tried to move away when he felt liquid flowing in his own throat. Bones grabbed his arms so hard he probably left signs into the skin. 

When Jim moved away, he was still smiling, “It’s just water and aspirin.” He said, slowly shaking the glass in his other hand. 

Face even redder, trying to regain his breath between some coughs, Bones said, “I didn’t… give you my permission.” Still grabbing his arms. 

“I need it?” 

“You’re not a doctor… you’re the captain of this damn flying ship.” 

“So… I don’t need it?” 

Bones took a shaky breath and let his head fall down on the mattress, “No… you don’t.” He said in resignation.

Jim grinned slyly and moved down to kiss him again. 

_A healing kiss_ , Bones thought while the rest of the water passed through their lips sealed together. When he felt him moving away again, he grabbed his hair with a hand to get a deep, demanding, hungry kiss that left both of them breathless when they finally parted. 

“You’re not going to heal faster this way, doc.” Jim murmured against his lips. 

“Maybe I’m fine just like this…” 

“Oh yeah?” 

Bones stared at him for a moment, the hand slowly moving away from his blonde hair, falling on the soft bed, but one still grabbing his arm, “Looks like it’s worth it…” And he smiled a bit watching the Captain of the Enterprise blushing, before finally falling asleep.

.-.-. 

When Jim woke up, he was laying in a bed of the sickbay, and he couldn’t stop himself from frowning. Blinking, he slowly turned to the right and smiled a bit, “Bones…” he called, watching the man already at work on one of the screens, but he turned around at the sound of the voice.

The Doctor was wearing a casual t-shirt over the trousers of the uniform, and he looked fine, no more blood, the cut already covered, and no feverish face and half-asleep eyes, “Hey kid.” He stood and moved next to him, passing a little monitor over his face, “Slept well?” 

“Wasn’t you the one in bed?” Jim murmured.

“I was. Then you fall asleep on top of me so we switched place.” 

“But you were sick, you should-“ 

“I’m fine. Can’t say the same about your face, thought.” He moved a stool close by and sat down while preparing the necessary, starting to clean his face. “Sorry. I should’ve noticed before.” 

“No problem… I’m not dying.” 

“Got into a fight again?” 

“In my defense, they started- ouch,” he hissed in pain when he touched the bruise above his eye. 

“I’m sure they did.” Bones commented, still focus on the work, “There’s nothing broken, so I’ll take that as a win.”

“See? Progress.” 

Bones stopped the cleaning and stared at those blue eyes for a moment. 

“No need to thank me,” Jim preceded him, “was fun to help you for once.” 

“ _Fun_.” 

“Hot sounds better?” 

Bones sighed shaking his head, “You need some painkillers?” 

“Maybe… yeah.” He saw him move to take the pill and a glass of water, turning to hand them to him, “I’m too weak.” He said with a sad face, trying to hide a grin. 

Bones raised an eyebrow, then he took the pill into his mouth with some water and grabbed Kirk by his shirt to push him roughly up to kiss him. These healing kiss had to stop sooner or later… probably later. 

When they parted, just slightly, Jim had a little grin on his face again, “Are you actually using my methods, Doctor?” 

Bones rolled his eyes, “As long as they work.” He commented and let him fall down on the bed again when Jim started to laugh softly.


End file.
